In today's environment, Wireless Fidelity (“WiFi”) access has become pervasive in the home and in business. Bluetooth has also become a technology that has become common place. Although WiFi and Bluetooth use some of the same radio frequencies, the two protocols are completely different protocols and require different hardware and software to work properly. WiFi is usually limited to ranges of under 100 meters while Bluetooth is usually limited to ranges under 10 meters. Because WiFi and Bluetooth require different hardware/software, use different protocols, and have different ranges, the two protocols exist separately.